The requested instrument is a Flow Cytometer (model: LSRFortessa) manufactured by BD Biosciences. This flow cytometer analyzer features 4 lasers (Blue 488 nM, Red 640 nM, Violet 405 nM, and UV355 nM) with the capacity of 6 blue, 4 red, 6 violet and 2 UV detector colors. It can analyze more than 10 proteins in the same cell at the same time. Therefore, it is a state of the art instrument. This instrument will support at least 6 VA funded research projects from 5 VA Principal Investigator: 1): 5I01BX001962, Function of verticillin A in suppression of MDSCs and CRC stem cells (PI: Dr. Kebin Liu); 2) 5I01CX001357: Epidermal aquaporin-3 in psoriasis PI: Dr. Wendy Bollag); 3) 5I01BX001344, Regulation of aldosterone production in the adrenal (PI: Dr. Wendy Bollag); 4) 5101BX001517, Role of chemokine receptor CXCR7 in prostate cancer progression (PI: Dr. Balakrishna Lokeshwar); 5) 1I01RX001613, GPR109A and Parkinson's Disease: Role of Niacin in Outcome Measures (PI: Dr. Chandramohan Wakader); and 6) 5I01BX002035, Airway and lung vascular remodeling in COPD (PI: Dr. Yunchao Su). It is expected that this shared instrument will increase research productivity and promote collaborations between VA-funded Investigators to advance VA mission.